Most known adjustable lumbar supports provide an in and out, or two-way adjustment of a peak or apex of the lumbar support which supports the lower back of a seat occupant. The apex tends to remain at a fixed vertical location with respect to the seatback. Unfortunately, the in and out adjustment provided may be inadequate for those individuals who optimally require back support at a point either higher or lower than the location of the apex. A four-way lumbar support provides not only the in and out movement of the apex, but also provides up and down movement of the apex.
It is desired to provide a four-way lumbar support providing both in and out and up and down apex movement which is simple in design for ease of manufacture and assembly. It is further desired to provide a four-way lumbar support which is easy to use and provides optimal back support in a seatback for a wide range of individuals.